


Noches para el recuerdo.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un sinpa. Smut. Un plot twist nada NADA inesperado (se espera). Todo para mi querida Bri, bcs u know, brotproletarias (????)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Noches para el recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un sinpa. Smut. Un plot twist nada NADA inesperado (se espera). Todo para mi querida Bri, bcs u know, brotproletarias (????)

Éponine da un sorbo a su copa, con mucha teatralidad, y mira a Montparnasse, que sonríe, divertido. 

-Madame de Thénard, está esplendida esta noche-

-Eso es por la luz, querido mio- responde la muchacha, intentando mostrarse seria, pero finalmente, una sonrisa traviesa ilumina su cara. -¿Puedo pedir postre?-

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras, invito yo- Éponine coge la carta y se muerde el labio, pensativa, buscando aquello que más chocolate lleve. Finalmente encuentra su objetivo. Montparnasse llama al camarero y Éponine señala en la carta el postre que quiere. Luego, mira a su novio.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitirte esto, 'Parnasse- el muchacho asiente, chasqueando los labios. Éponine, por su parte, hace un mohin. -No me habría molestado que me llevaras a una pizzería ¿Sabes?-

-Vamos, Ép, es nuestro primer aniversario- la muchacha sonríe. Le hace gracia que Montparnasse considere que lleven juntos un año, porque hace más de tres que empezaron a salir. Pero son tantas las veces que rompen para luego reconciliarse, que es   
como si llevaran tan solo uno. Finalmente, llega su postre, y Éponine toma la primera cucharada con ansias, para acto seguido, hacer un ruidito casi orgásmico. 

-Si Dios existe, está en este postre- dice, tendiéndole una cucharada a Montparnasse, que la toma, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Meh, he probado cosas mejores-

-Mentiroso- responde Éponine, sintiéndose casi ofendida porque menosprecie aquel postre divino. Montparnasse ríe y la observa comer, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa. Cuando termina, ambos se levantan. 

-Hazme el favor de ir yendo hacia lo puerta, yo voy a pagar, iré en seguida- la muchacha asiente, pero antes de dar un paso, Montparnasse la retiene, tomándola de la muñeca. -Por cierto, deberías quitarte los tacones, por si se dan cuenta de que los billetes son falsos y tenemos que salir corriendo- Éponine cierra los ojos y suspira. Lo sabía. Si es que lo sabía. ¿Qué otra cosa cabía esperar de 'Parnasse? Aún así, vuelve a asentir, y se dirige hasta la puerta. Sonriendo con inocencia. No ha terminado de quitarse los zapatos cuando escucha una protesta y un golpe dentro del local. Termina con ellos y los sujeta en una mano, echando una ojeada al interior. En ese mismo instante, ve a Montparnasse abalanzarse sobre ella, a la carrera. Ella echa a correr casi antes de que el muchacho haya salido del local, usando todas sus energías. Montparnasse no tarda en alcanzarla, y ambos se toman de la mano, corriendo a más no poder. 

-Mi casa está más cerca- dice Éponine, y Montparnasse asiente, así que corren en aquella dirección. Siguen corriendo, aunque hace rato que han dejado de seguirlos. Finalmente, llegan al edificio ruinoso en el que vive Éponine. Los dos muchachos se miran unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. 

-Ha faltado el canto de una moneda, Ép- la muchacha pone los ojos en blanco y abre la puerta del portal.

-Eres un cabronazo- responde, aun entre jadeos por la carrera. -¿Quieres subir?- Montparnasse no lo duda ni un segundo, y entra con ella al interior, para luego seguirla hasta el ascensor. Una vez en él, Éponine se muerde el labio inferior y se acerca a Montparnasse. El muchacho sonríe, alzando las cejas, y llevando las manos hacia la cintura de Éponine, para atraerla hacia él. Se miran unos segundos, antes de besarse. El ascensor llega a su piso, y la muchacha sale, y Montparnasse la abraza por la espalda, siguiéndola. Mientras ella intenta abrir la puerta, el muchacho le besa el cuello, intentando dejarle marca. Éponine lo nota y le da con la palma de la mano en la frente. 

-¿Están tus padres?- pregunta, una vez que ambos están dentro. Éponine deja caer sus tacones y se da la vuelta, para mirar al muchacho.

-Mi padre lleva semanas sin aparecer, y mi madre duerme abrazada a la botella- Montparnasse lleva sus manos a las mejillas de Éponine, para volver a besarla.

-¿Tus hermanos?- ahora es Éponine la que lo besa, y las manos de Montparnasse, tan suaves y finas, descienden por su cuello. 

-Az se ha quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, y Gav debe llevar dormido más de dos horas- Éponine lleva las manos al cuello de la camisa de Montparnasse y tira de él, comenzando a andar hacia atrás, a la vez que lo besa.

-Cuidado, es de seda- Ella ríe, y su espalda choca contra una mesa. El muchacho aparta con brusquedad las cosas que hay sobre ella, para alzar a Éponine y que pueda sentarse allí. La chica responde rodeando su cintura con las piernas, pegando su cuerpo por completo al de él, sin apartar los labios de los suyos en ningún momento. Montparnasse comienza a quitarse la camisa, y ella lo ayuda, atacando su cuello con pequeños mordisquitos, que hacen sonreír de forma amplia al muchacho. Mueve las caderas, buscando el roce con ella, que responde de buen grado, intentando crear un ritmo. Él lleva una de sus manos a sus muslos, libres al llevar vestido, y no duda en acariciar sobre su ropa interior, provocando que uno de los mordiscos sea más fuerte de lo debido. Éponine jadea, y trata de bajar sus pantalones, moviéndose con firmeza contra la mano de Montparnasse. El muchacho ayuda un poco, y se baja ambas prendas de ropa, el pantalón y los calzoncillos, y Éponine imita el gesto anterior de él, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Montparnasse. Están así unos instantes, devorándose con los labios, y tocándose el uno al otro, como si no lo hubiesen hecho nunca. Finalmente, Éponine no aguanta más, y aparta al muchacho, para poder quitarse la ropa interior. Él ríe, y la carcajada es ahogada por los labios de Éponine, que beben de él, sedienta. Lleva las manos a sus pechos, y los acaricia, para luego bajar y enterrar sus labios entre los muslos de Éponine. Ella apoya primero las manos en la mesa, pero tras unos segundos, no duda en llevarlas a la cabeza de Montparnasse, instándole a que vuelva a hacer eso que acaba de hacer con la lengua. Él parece entender, porque lo repite, a la par que lleva una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna. Disfruta con aquello casi tanto como Éponine. Bueno, quizás eso es demasiado, porque Éponine parece estar disfrutándolo bastante. Sus labios se dirigen a sus muslos, llenándolos de besos, y luego sube por su bajo vientre, acompañándose de sus manos para subir el vestido. Presiona sus dedos sobre su piel, y los arrastra hacia arriba. 

-¿Sigues con la pildora o necesitamos condones?- pregunta, subiendo por completo para besar su cuello, con brusquedad. Éponine asiente, y Montparnasse vuelve a reír, mirándola fijamente. -¿Si a lo primero o a lo segundo?- La muchacha responde llevando las manos a su cuello para volver a atraerlo hacia ella y poder besarle. Él deduce que es lo primero, y cuando ella pega su entrepierna a él, le llega la confirmación. Es ella la que finalmente hace el movimiento, y deja que entre por completo en ella.

-Oh, Dios- exhala un hondo suspiro y lleva las manos a la espalda de Montparnasse, ciñendo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Comienzan a moverse, bastante descompasados el uno del otro, pero finalmente encuentran un ritmo, bastante desenfrenado, que hace que todo se mueva a su alrededor. Éponine intenta no gemir, porque no quiere despertar a nadie en la casa, pero en varias ocasiones fracasa. Aquello es demasiado. Montparnasse es demasiado. Llenándola, acariciándola, besándola. Esos momentos con él son siempre para el recuerdo, porque desafortunadamente, no son demasiados. Pero siempre son memorables. Éponine comienza a moverse aún más rápido, sintiendo una sobredosis de emociones. Guía sus manos al interior de la camisa de Montparnasse, y clava las uñas en su piel, buscando dejar marca, igual que él había intentado dejar marca en su cuello. Entonces... Entonces pasa.

-¡¿ÉPONINE?!- tras el chillido, una carcajada.

-¡MAMÁ, JODER, ESTOY OCUPADA!-

-Ya, ya, si eso lo veo- Las mejillas de Éponine se encienden por completo, no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. No deja de moverse, aunque Montparnasse si lo haya hecho. Ella sigue. Le importa una mierda. -Ea, venía a por un vaso de agua, pero os dejo follar tranquilos- la mujer se va y Éponine apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Montparnasse.

-Lo siento- susurra, pero el muchacho niega, besando su frente. -Te ha cortado el rollo ¿Verdad?-

-Un poco- reconoce él, y ella le permite salir de su interior. Le hace terminar con la mano, pegándose mucho a él, y consiguiendo acabar ella también.

-Lo siento- repite, con un mohin, y Montparnasse besa sus labios.

-Bueno, piensa que solo ha sido tu madre... imagina si en lugar de ella, hubiese sido Gav- Éponine siente un escalofrío y acerca al muchacho a ella para abrazarlo. No le va a decir que le quiere, porque es Montparnasse. Pero quizás le quiera. Un poquito. 

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?- Montparnasse sonríe y la mira.

-Me gustaría, pero...-

-No quieres soportar las bromas de mi madre por la mañana... No te preocupes, lo comprendo-

-La próxima vez, vamos a mi casa, que lo peor que puede pasar es que nos pille 'Sous- Éponine pone los ojos en blanco y se separa de él para saltar de la mesa. Se coloca el vestido y ayuda a Montparnasse a arreglarse. 

-¿Crees que nos daríamos cuenta? A lo mejor se queda mirándonos... en silencio- la chica finge un escalofrío bastante teatral. Acompaña a Montparnasse hasta la puerta y se despiden con un beso. -¿Nos vemos el lunes?- El muchacho asiente y le coloca bien un mechón de pelo. 

-Buenas noches- dice, en sus labios, y comienza a alejarse. Éponine no entra de vuelta a casa hasta que lo ve entrar en el ascensor. Cierra la puerta y apoya la espalda en ella. Si, una noche memorable, desde luego.


End file.
